


carved out of the sea

by magnoliafilms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Mermaids, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnoliafilms/pseuds/magnoliafilms
Summary: "Can you understand me?"Jaemin nodded. The boy's eyebrows shot up."Amazing! They didn’t say that in any of my books. Well, I'm Jeno,"
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	carved out of the sea

Jaemin was floating. He could feel the water moving gently through his gills and the soft hum of the ocean's calming voice. She was his home. It wasn't often that Jaemin could float uninterrupted, someone always expected something of him. So he was enjoying his afternoon off, swimming in lazy, mindless circles in the pool underneath his secret cavern. He was quite content that no one would find him there. 

Eventually, he made his way to the surface, his tail made soft circular motions as he propelled himself through the water. With his face above the surface, he lay on his back, the sun shining down on him. The heat felt wonderful on his cool scales. He closed his eyes and hummed to himself, it was a nursery rhyme his mother used to sing him when he was an infant. 

His hands flicked carelessly in the water and the cool liquid washed through the webbing between his fingers. He could feel his hair being pushed around by the current and let himself be taken with it. By his estimate, he had at least a few hours before sundown, no one would expect him home until then. 

He flicked his tail, sending a spray of water into the sky. He heard it land with a gentle splash, before sending another spray up. He opened his eyes for a moment, but the intensity of the sun was too bright for his sensitive eyes and he had to close them again.

It was quiet for a moment before Jaemin was startled by a loud shout followed by a thunderous splash. He could only imagine that he had been spotted. Jaemin dove below the surface and tried to spot the intruder. It only took a moment before he noticed a small rowboat, swaying heavily from side to side. Underneath was a ridiculous amount of bubbles and a figure that appeared to be struggling back towards the surface. 

Jaemin was overcome with curiosity, and despite everything his family had told him to do in such a situation, swam closer. As he drew nearer, he could make out more details about the figure. It was a human, male, and not much bigger than he was. He had soft-looking hair and strong hands. He didn't look dangerous.

The boy pulled himself onto the boat and sat for a moment, breathing heavily, before standing and pulling his drenched shirt off. He twisted the material and laid it on one of the boat's benches before looking over the sides of the boat. Jaemin watched as he scanned the water looking for signs of movement, looking for signs of him. 

When the boy turned to look on the other side of the boat, Jaemin made a decision. He surged forward and pushed himself out of the water, using his tail to propel himself. He caught the side of the boat and propped himself up on his elbows. The boy turned almost immediately and sank to his knees in shock. 

"You're– You're a– You're real." He finally managed. 

Jaemin said nothing and simply watched the boy, taking in the soft features of the boy's face. The boy stared back, his mouth half-open as he gazed at the creature in front of him.

"Can you understand me?" 

Jaemin nodded. The boy's eyebrows shot up. 

"Amazing! They didn’t say that in any of my books. Well, I'm Jeno," He paused, trying to gauge the other's reaction, "And you are?"

Jaemin simply shook his head and pressed a finger to his lips. 

"Oh, you can't speak? Can you spell? I think I have some papers around here somewhere." Jeno turned to look but stopped short as his hand was caught by Jaemin’s. 

Jaemin spread his hand, fingers and webs splayed with his palm facing upwards. He looked to Jeno after a moment expectantly. Jeno took the hint and mimicked the action, holding his own hand out. Jaemin took his hand gently and careful not to scratch him with his long almost claw-like nails, began to spell something out on Jeno’s open palm. 

Jeno said the letters out loud, allowing Jaemin to correct him if he was wrong.

"J-A-E-M-I-N. Jaemin?"

Jaemin nodded and smiled up at the boy. Jeno grinned back. Then he blushed a bright red. Jaemin fixed him with a curious look.

"I was wondering... Um. I– Do you think I could see– See your tail?"

Jaemin paused for a moment, considering. Then pulled himself further onto the boat. He flipped over and dangled his tail in front of the boy, his fins trailed in the water. At the sudden movement, Jeno had leapt backward. He now sat pressed against the back wall of the boat.

Jaemin gazed at him with a curious glint in his eyes. 

"Sorry, I just wasn't," Jeno paused, "Expecting that, I guess."

Jaemin laughed, it was a gentle sound and Jeno felt it in his core. His face lit up and Jaemin couldn't help but be endeared by the boy. He looked from Jeno to his tail and back again.

Jeno got the hint and shifted closer, he gazed at the boy's shimmery green scales, after a moment he lifted a hand and moved closer but stopped a centimeter away from Jaemin’s tail. 

"I'm sorry, Can I?"

Jaemin nodded and flicked his tail fins softly, splashing Jeno. Jeno gently pressed his hand against Jaemin’s tail. Jeno was surprised by how smooth the scales were, although he wasn't quite sure what he had been expecting. 

He trailed his hand down Jaemin’s tail. Jaemin shivered, he wasn't really used to any physical contact, it was uncommon among his people. Jeno hesitated, looking to Jaemin for permission, before reaching for Jaemin’s tail fins and holding them softly in his hands, he spread them out carefully and pressed the pad of his index finger to the gossamer-thin translucent skin. 

He looked back at Jaemin but the boy was lounging back against the boat with his eyes closed. He didn't seem to mind Jeno’s attention. Jeno was amazed at the boy's instant trust, but he knew he'd be a fool to give the boy any reason not to trust him.

Jeno studied the boy's face, he really was gorgeous, his hair was a gorgeous dark color with honey sun-bleached highlights, he had beautiful long lashes and soft almond-shaped eyes. His gaze traveled down, Jaemin’s neck was scattered with shimmering scales that matched those on his tail. 

The scattered scales seemed to make patterns across the boy's body, reaching up to around his forehead, down across his torso and connecting with where his tail seemingly began. Jeno nervously reached out and touched a small patch of scales on Jaemin’s abdomen. The boy's eyes shot open and he anxiously watched Jeno’s hand. Jeno pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

He was cut off as Jaemin reached out and took his hand. The boy spread Jeno’s fingers gently and placed his open palm back on his stomach. Jeno stretched his hand tentatively and rubbed his thumb against Jaemin’s skin, Jaemin shuddered but closed his eyes lazily as he lay back against the boat. 

"Does it hurt when I touch you?" Jeno asked as he pulled his hand away.

Jaemin did not open his eyes but shook his head. Jeno sighed in relief, "Thank god. Every time you flinch I'm worried I'm hurting you."

Jaemin laughed again. It was such a soft sound that Jeno couldn't help but smile. He studied the boy's face again and hesitated a moment before reaching out and touching the scales along the side of Jaemin’s face. Jaemin’s eyes flickered open but he didn't pull away or startle.

"You're stunning. I've never seen anything like you. You're incredible." Jeno whispered.

Jaemin blinked slowly. Jeno’s hand was still resting on his cheek, so he lifted his own hand and mimicked the action. Jeno froze. Jaemin pressed a delicate finger to the soft skin under Jeno’s eye. He was careful not to bring his fingernails too close, lest he scratched him. He slid his finger along Jeno’s cheekbone and over the ridge of his nose. He continued tracing the entirety of Jeno’s face before closing his eyes again and settling back against the boat.

Jeno was content to just sit and watch the boy until he suddenly had a worrisome thought.

"How long can you go without water?"

The answer came lazily spelled on his hand; H-O-U-R-S.

"So you can breathe air?"

Jaemin simply nodded.

"Amazing! You really are, you're incredible." 

Jaemin smiled and sat up, shaking his head. He took Jeno’s hand and pointed to his scales before spelling out C-O-M-M-O-N. Jeno took both of the boy's hands in his. 

"That doesn't change my mind. You're gorgeous."

Jaemin laughed again. Jeno felt as though he could spend forever just listening to that laugh, watching that easy smile. Jaemin paused for a moment, before taking Jeno’s hand. C-A-N I S-E-E Y-O-U-R..., he stopped, searching for the word, before giving up and pointing to Jeno’s boots.

"My feet?" Jaemin nodded and Jeno began unlacing his boots. "I'm not sure what's so interesting about feet, they're like hands, but... not as dextrous, I suppose."

The minute Jeno’s boots and socks were off, Jaemin caught one of his feet, and began running his fingers along the creases of Jeno’s soles. Jeno laughed, it was a short burst of sound that startled Jaemin.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I'm ticklish." Jaemin raised an eyebrow. "Oh, don't you dare."

Jaemin lifted his hands away from Jeno’s foot, choosing instead to flick him with a spray of water.

"Hey!" Jeno shouted, but burst into laughter. Once he had calmed down, he lifted his foot again. Jaemin caught it gently in his hands. He turned it carefully, examining each side with an indescribable fascination. Jeno wiggled his toes and Jaemin glared at them, before grabbing each one and bending it back and forth. He eventually let go and took Jeno’s hand instead. 

"L-I-K-E F-I-N-S"

"Yeah, I suppose they are."

Jaemin smiled and leaned back against the boat, Jeno took up a similar stance on the other side. It was quiet except for his and Jaemin’s breathing and the gentle sound the water made as it lapped against the boat. 

"Jae look, the sun's setting." 

Jaemin turned his face slowly into the sun, the light reflected off his scales and bounced on the water. They sat, content in each other's company until the last rays of sun began to drift below the horizon. Jaemin pushed himself over the side of the boat and landed in the water with a small splash.

"Wait!" Jeno shouted, then added more quietly, "Will I see you again?"

Jaemin propped himself up on the side of the boat again. Grasping Jeno’s palm with dripping hands.

"I W-I-L-L T-R-Y T-O R-E-T-U-R-N T-O-M-O-R-R-O-W"

"You will?"

Jaemin nodded. His eyes flickered, the waning sunlight made them almost seem as though they were glowing. He paused, as though he were about to swim off, before flicking his tail in the water and pushing himself up further. Jeno gasped. His nose was barely a centimeter away from the other boys. Jaemin gazed into his eyes, looking for something. 

He pressed his mouth softly against Jeno’s, staying there for a beat. Slotting their lips together, ever so gently before slipping, quietly away into the ocean. 

Jeno stumbled backward and sat heavily down on one of the boat's benches. He gently pressed his thumb against his lips. He sat for a moment, stunned. Then set about collecting himself before eventually making his way home. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/thekeehorse)  
> • [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ghoulhwa)  
> 


End file.
